


50 Shades of Viktuuri

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: Happy Holidays~  ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays~ ;)


End file.
